Omen of the Twins
by Story telling-talent fairy
Summary: Stormclan and Darkclan, two clans that have been at war with each other for moons. But when a prophecy comes saying two kits will bring peace, hope is restored there will be an end to the bloodshed. Only problem is, how can two cats unite the clans by themselves?
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my new story! The OC form is at the bottom if you want to send one in, and if you don't I hope you enjoy anyway! In this story the clans don't exist, so it's okay if your pre-fix is Shadow, Thunder, Wind, or River.**

**So, enjoy this prologue!**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful star filled night, like any other. Goldenstar, the she-cat leader of StormClan was on top of a large rock staring at the night sky. Her golden tabby pelt shined in the moonlight, and her amber eyes were bright. The medicine cat, Honeytail, padded up next to her. Her own pale ginger pelt taking in the moonlight as well.

"You've been very distracted lately, Goldenstar, is something wrong?" she asked.

"You know just what's been bothering me, Honeytail!" she snapped at her, before calming down and switching to a more gentle tone. "It's the prophecy Starclan sent just last sunrise." Honeytail nodded, wanting to have forgotten the subject.

Goldenstar let her mind wonder again, looking towards the sky. Remembering the words StarClan sent, _"Two cats, complete opposites will unite the clans and end all bloodshed." _She thought to herself, hopping down off the rock. "But, what two cats are capable of doing such? How could they?" A far off yowl of pain is heard coming from camp, breaking her of her thoughts.

"Oh no! Paleflower's kits are coming! I need to get back there!" Honeytail called as she ran back to camp, green eyes wide, Goldenstar right behind her.

Back at camp, Honeytail had just barely made it on time. She was rushing around collecting painkilling herbs and yelling instructions to Paleflower all at once. Paleflower's silver tabby pelt heaving as she breathed heavily, her blue eyes clouding over. "Don't you quit on me! You can do it! One more push!" Finally, the first kit was born, a black tom. Strangely, he had a white circle around his left eye. Soon after, the second kit was born, a white she-cat with a black circle around her right eye. Ashclaw, a dark gray tabby tom with green eyes, and the father of the kits, came in while Paleflower and honeytail started licking the kits.

"What are we going to name them?" he asked Paleflower.

She pointed to the black tom. "His name will be Shadowkit." Then the white she-cat. "She will be Lightkit." she replied.

Goldenstar padded in after all the commotion had settled down, and went over to look at the new born kits. Honeytail smiled expecting her to be happy to see them, but Goldenstar's eyes widened and she had a look of shock on her face.

"It's them." she whispered not losing her shocked expression.

* * *

**OC form**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank(warrior, apprentice, ect.):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Relations with the twins(friends, foes, family members, ect. if family member, you can't be a sibling):**

**Mate or crush(if any):**

**Family(optional)**

**Anything I forgot: **

**I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed, I was in a hurry to get it finished The kits will grow up, so if you want to put future mate or something, that's fine. You'll learn more about their personalities next chapter, so until then I hope you enjoyed the prologue!**

**See ya'll next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the late update guys! ^_^' Anyway on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Lightkit was in terrible danger. She didn't know why, but she found herself running through a dark forest. She was being chased by dark, shadowed cats. No, these weren't cats... they were cat-like nightmare creatures come to life! Her heart was beating fast, her small paws going as fast as they could, but it wasn't enough. Before long she was captured by the shadow creatures, and everything went black._ _"Lightkit...Lightkit..." She heard her mother, Paleflower, call to her. "Paleflower? Help me..."_

"Lightkit, why don't you wake up?" Paleflower purred softly to Lightkit's ear. "Don't you want to see the camp?"

Lightkit opened her eyes into the bright light of day from inside the den. Blinking as she tried to get used to the light. Her brother, Shadowkit playfully cupping her ear with his paw.

"Come on, Lightkit. Paleflower said I couldn't go play until you opened your eyes, and it's great out here!" Shadowkit meowed.

Lightkit looked into his eyes, and saw that they were a beautiful blue, as bright and soothing as water. 'Whoa, I hope my eyes are like that.' she thought to herself. she stood up and looked at her mother, who's eyes were also blue, and just as beautiful as Shadowkit's. She nuzzled into the queen's soft silver tabby fur, and white underbelly, and looked up at her with a begging face. Paleflower purred in amusement. "Yes you can go outside, but don't leave camp." Lightkit happily got up and ran towards the den opening, but Shadowkit stopped her. He went over to Flamefur, a ginger she-cat with amber eyes, and her two sleeping kits nudging both of them. "Firekit, Foxkit wake up, we're going outside!" But Flamefur pushed him back with her paw. Firekit was a ginger she-cat with a cream underbelly, paws, and cheeks, her green eyes were half open. Her brother, Foxkit was a ginger tom with amber eyes, taking after their mother.

"Sorry, little one, but my kits need their sleep."

"But, we want to go with them, Flamefur!" Firekit complained, fully awake now. She had already started nudging Foxkit awake.

"Fine..." Flamefur sighed.

They four kits mewed excitedly, and ran out of the nursery entrance. They decided they wanted to watch the apprentices training. Soon, they found Nightpaw, a dark gray and black striped tom with green eyes and Spottedpaw, a calico she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye, being trained to fight. Nightpaw's mentor Swiftfoot, a black and white tom, with golden eyes, along with Spottedpaw's mentor, Rainstorm, a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Right now it looked like Spottedpaw and Nightpaw were evenly matched. When one tried to attack or pounce, the other dodged. But then, Spottedpaw knocked him off balance by swishing her tail under his paws. She quickly climbed on top of him and pinned him down with her paws.

"You both did very well. You've improved very much, Spottedpaw!" Rainstorm meowed.

"I could see improvement in you also, Nightpaw. You still need much more training though." Swiftfoot said.

"That was so amazing!" Shadowkit said, as the apprentices continued training.

"I want to try fighting too!" Foxkit added. Lightkit cupped his ear with a paw playfully.

"You mousebrain! We haven't even started training yet." she purred.

"Come on, Shadowkit! You and me!" Foxkit challenged. Before either Lightkit or Firekit could stop them, they started circling each other.

Foxkit made the first move, he dashed forward and Shadowkit dodged out of the way. He tripped Foxkit with his tail, and the tom stumbled onto his back. Shadowkit pinned him down quickly, just like he saw Spottedpaw do. Lightkit and Firekit watched in amazement.

"That was incredible, Shadowkit!" Firekit cheered. Shadowkit felt his fur grow hot from the cheer. Foxkit felt his fur grow hot in embarrassment.

"He just caught me off guard!" Foxkit snapped. Lightkit helped him up.

"Let's try hunting practice now!" Firekit said.

"But, we aren't allowed to go out of the camp yet." Foxkit complained.

"We don't have to leave camp." Firekit padded over to a leaf, and swatted it over to Lightkit. She caught on quickly, as the wind further moved the leaf, as if it was alive. She dropped into the hunter's crouch as she had seen other cats do. Or at least as close to it as she could copy. Her whole body was flattened to the ground, her tail sweeping left and right behind her. In actual hunting training, it would be considered sloppy.

As soon as the leaf passed under her nose, she grabbed it quickly, with unsheathed claws so she could instantly "kill" it.

"That was so cool, Lightkit!" Foxkit mewed. He had an idea. He swiped the lightest bird he could find, in this case a baby robin, and tossed it as far as his little kit jaw could throw. Lightkit almost instinctively jumped upwards, grabbing it between her paws.

"Wow!" A voice commented. The four kits looked around to see who said it. It was Spottedpaw. "I don't think I've ever seen a kit do that! How many moons are you?"

"U-um two, both me and my brother, Shadowkit, but this was our first time looking around camp."

"Well, I was just watching you two, and for kits that are only two moons, you fight and hunt better than any of the apprentices." she purred in amusement.

Just then, Paleflower called them back. "Come on in, little ones. That's enough exploring." She calmly said. The kits sadly said goodbye to their friends, and padded back to the queen's den with Firekit and Foxkit behind them, before falling asleep again in their mother's pelt.

* * *

**You may still enter OCs if you want, I'll need a lot for future chapters! Just know I don't want to many cats with weird markings like the twins. It makes them less unique! :) So, in this chapter we learned a little about the twins abilities. See ya'll next chapter!**


End file.
